Escolha título temporário
by Algum ser
Summary: Eles eram casados..Mas algo os separava..InuKag
1. Escolha

Capítulo 1 – Ao cair da máscara

Higurashi Kagome é uma humana de 24 anos, com cabelos pretos ondulados até a cintura, olhos marrons.Casada com Itsu Inu-yasha, ele um hanyou de 24 anos, cabelos prateados até a cintura e olhos cor de âmbar.  
Moravam em uma casa em Tókio, eram casados a 2 anos, porém algo atormentava o relacionamento desse casal...O marido era alcoólatra, chegava em casa sempre bêbado e algumas vezes discutia feio com sua mulher, que já não agüenta mais a situação em que vivem.  
O sonho da jovem era constituir uma família, ter filhos, entretanto, ela sabia que não poderia ter, já que eles poderiam odiar o próprio pai, no momento em que chegasse bêbado.  
Os vizinhos já se acostumaram com as constantes discussões que ocorriam na casa deles, afinal, era toda noite que ele saia de sua morada para beber em bares e sempre que chegava alcoolizado podia notar-se que havia estado com mulheres, e discutia muito com sua esposa, pois estava alterado.Esta noite os dois estavam discutindo:

#Inu-yasha!Por favor largue esse seu vicio, não percebes que não está dando mais para aturar?Toda noite você bebe, fica com mulheres!  
#Eu não consigo, K-chan, não dá!  
#Inu-kun, decida-se entre seu vicio ou a mim!  
#K-chan, é impossível, eu te amo, entretanto não consigo largar a bebida.  
#Isso é um adeus? – Falou a jovem com os olhos marejados em lágrimas, pronta para cair de joelhos e chorar.  
#Sim, é um adeus.

Kagome subiu as escadas de sua casa, pegou uma mala preta, abriu-a e colocou suas roupas dentro desta, até que no armário só sobraram roupas do seu marido.  
Desceu as escadas, e o deu o ultimo olhar, antes de sair pela porta, sem intenção de voltar.

#Inu-yasha, quando quiser ficar comigo de verdade me procure, entendeu?  
#Sim, K-chan. – Levantou do sofá, onde ficara sentado até que ela descesse, aproximou-se dela e depositou um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

Colocou sua mala dentro do carro, partiu para dentro dele, fechou a porta e ligou o motor, deu a partida enquanto um hanyou observava sua esposa ir embora por uma decisão estúpida que ele havia tomado.

A jovem seguira para o templo de seu avô, que havia sido herdado por ela, assim que ele morrera, sua mãe, Tsuki, morava nele junto do pai de Kagome, Motsu.Ela sabia que haveria de ser bem acolhida pela sua própria família, já que eles sabiam do quanto ela sofria junto do Sr. Itsu.  
Ao chegar no templo aproximou-se da porta e tocou a campainha, não demorou muito para que sua mãe fosse atender.A senhora Higurashi olhou para a mala da filha, e com uma cara de preocupação iniciou seu questionário.

#O que houve minha filha?Brigaram?  
#Oh, mamãe, ele prefere o vicio dele a mim e o filho que ele não sabe que nascerá!  
#Você está...Está grávida?  
#Sim mãe...  
#Não deveria contar a ele?  
#Para quê?Ele pode achar que estou fazendo tudo isso só para ganhar uma pensão!  
#Minha filha, acalme-se...Poderá fazer mal ao seu filho...Dormirás aqui, até que esta sua criança nasça!

#Sim, mãe!

A Sra. Higurashi acompanhou sua filha até o quarto em que ela ficaria.A Higurashi mais nova adentrou no seu quarto de quando era adolescente, já havia dormido muitas vezes lá quando brigava com seu marido, entretanto nunca havia sido mudado nada.Pegou a mala que estava sendo carregada pela mãe e a colocou do lado do armário.

#Já jantou, Kagome?  
#Sim!Só quero tomar um bom banho, deitar e dormir!

#Então vá, minha filha...As toalhas estão no banheiro mesmo.Vou me deitar, durma bem.

Kagome direcionou-se ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e tomou seu banho, com algumas tristezas que poderiam não ser esquecidas tão facilmente como ela queria.Saiu do banho, arrumou-se e deitou na cama.Demorou a dormir, entretanto o cansaço a dominou e ela deixou-se levar.  
O sol já nascera e uma jovem levantava, era um belo domingo, a única pena era que a ex-colegial que se levantava não queria fazer nada, preferia ficar deitada em sua cama, esperando que ele voltasse pedindo-lhe que voltasse... 'Doce ilusão' ela repetia enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro, tentando evitar as constantes lágrimas que vinham a tona.

Uma batida na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos, por ela entrou uma senhora de cabelos brancos, um pouco corcunda, usava uma saia vermelha e uma blusa branca, era a velha Kaede.

#Senhora Kaede?A quanto tempo – Falou a jovem de melenas pretas

#Soube o que aconteceu, sua mãe me falou.Creio que vá retornar a proteger o templo, pelo menos até que seu bebê permita não é? – A senhora apontou com um sorriso meigo.

#Sim, protegerei o templo.

#Mas, hoje ficaras aqui, descansando, até que essa sua dor diminua um pouco e te permita viver feliz...

#Sim, senhora Kaede!

**O-o-O-0-O-o-O**

**Bom, aqui está o primeiro (número ordinal...) capítulo da fic...Bom, desculpem minha demora, sei que estourei o prazo para esta nova fic, mas aconteceram tantas coisas...Não quero nem falar...Não será logo em que postarei o próximo cap...Por isso aproveitem esse e me deixem reviews para que eu me anime e possa ter mais pressa em escrever e passar de ano .**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Decisões e descobertas 

A senhora saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, a jovem que ficara retornou a encostar sua cabeça no travesseiro, pensou um pouco e decidida levantou-se, a tristeza evidente em seu rosto lavado por lágrimas, mas a decisão contente batendo descompassada dentro de seu peito.

Saiu do quarto, em direção ao banheiro, evidentemente querendo tomar um banho, foi o que fez, e após desfrutar da limpeza que se seguia, tomou café da manhã, junto de sua família que há muito não fazia o que estava fazendo, afinal, ela nunca dormira lá, passava pequenos espaços de hora e ele iria busca-la.

Quando saiu de sua casa, viu o espaço em que por anos havia praticado, nunca pensara que voltaria a morar lá depois de casada, mas, a vida reservou um pouco de sofrimentos para a jovem, que não esperava todos os acontecimentos que ocorreram.

#Senhora Kagome!Você vai voltar a nos ensinar?

#Sim, Shippou, mas apenas por um tempo!

#Ah, então...Vamos! – Falou o kitsune com os olhos brilhando

#Eu também tenho que desenferrujar!

#Está bem!Amanhã você começa?

#Sim, meu querido amigo.

A jovem distanciou-se, e foi para um local onde apenas a mesma conhecia, ela e mais seu marido...Era um bosque, no qual a ex-colegial pensava.

Ao chegar nele, sentou-se no banquinho e ficou pensando e viu alguém se sentar ao seu lado.

Olhou para a pessoa e viu Inu-yasha, mais uma vez...Bêbado...

#Olha, quem eu encontrei aqui...- Falou com uma voz devagar, típica de quem bebeu.

#Inu-yasha, você bebeu de novo...- Ralhou a jovem, muito entristecida...

Quando a jovem olhou de relance para a face do rapaz ao seu lado, sentiu-o segurar seu rosto, e se aproximar dela, enquanto ela tentava fugir ele a segurava mais firmemente pela cintura, tocou seus lábios no dela, e a jovem enlaçada não correspondia, mas no fim acabou correspondendo, mesmo que contra a vontade, ela ainda sentia algo por ele.

Assim que ele largou-a, esta foi para casa, correndo, o local era próximo ao templo, e por isto ela logo estava lá.Ao chegar correu para dentro do quarto, chorou mais uma vez, e estas lágrimas caiam por causa do seu sofrimento, sofria porque amava alguém que preferiria o vício a mulher, chorava porque estava grávida e não tivera a oportunidade de dizer ao marido, chorava porque via todo seu mundo desabar enquanto teria que se manter firme por causa da criança que esperava.Chorava sabendo que não iria agüentar, ela queria ficar viva pela criança, mas, por si só ela se mataria, entretanto não deixaria sua cria, jamais, ela não seria tão cruel.

Saiu de casa e foi ao 'quintal' do Higurashi-jinja, lá ela treinou, para afastar sua raiva, seus pensamentos, suas dores, seus temores.

Dois meses depois

A barriga da jovem já havia crescido um bocado, após seu último desastroso 'encontro' com o marido não havia o visto mais, não queria, não podia, não se permitira a tal façanha.A futura mãe estava treinando as crianças que pretendiam um dia servir ao exército de sacerdotisas, que só era solicitado caso houvesse grande confusão por parte dos youkais, que por ventura tentassem matar os humanos, ou estivessem criando confusão entre si só.

Kagome desceu de seu quarto, onde ficava boa parte do dia, a não ser em suas saídas diárias, sua mãe não sabia para onde a filha ia, só ficava preocupada esperando que algum dia a jovem pudesse ter a sabedoria de contar ao marido – ainda marido, pois ainda não haviam se separado – que estava grávida dele.

Kagome seguiu seu caminho e comprou um cigarro, andou mais um pouco sem acendê-lo, parou em um bar onde comprou uma garrafa de conteúdo alcoólico, sabia que isso poderia afetar a criança, mas para que ligar?Ela estava deprimida, contudo a criança não permitia que ela se matasse, só que seus atos inconseqüentes poderiam causar algum mal de saúde (que dificuldade para eu conseguir escrever saúde!).

Sentou-se em um banco, abriu a garrafa com grande substancia alcoólica, e após ingeri-la acendeu o cigarro.O tragou, e depois de faze-lo sentiu-se estranhamente tonta, sentiu-se repentinamente enjoada, e sabia que não era da gravidez, sentiu-se febril e um mal estar tomou conta de seu corpo, tentou se levantar, mas foi em vão, caiu de joelhos no chão, estava mal, por que isso acontecia com ela?Por que?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inu-yasha narrando

**Estava andando na rua, após me separar de minha mulher estava triste, ás vezes bebia muito para tentar esquece-la, tinha que ser pega dos meus porres por Mirok, um grande amigo meu, que por ser namorado da melhor amiga de Kagome andava me informando sobre ela, só que em meio ao meu caminho para um bar vi a própria, ela não parecia muito bem, vi a mesma tentar-se levantar e como conseqüência quase chegar ao chão, pois eu não permiti a queda, mesmo que estivéssemos separados eu ainda a amava.**

**#O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupada**

**#Inu...Inu-yasha? – Ela falou, um pouco surpresa.**

**#Responda-me, o que houve?**

**#Eu... – Ela tentou falar.**

**Olhei para ela ao constatar que ela não terminaria a frase, vi que ela estava desmaiada e como um ser qualquer que a conhecesse faria levei-a para o hospital mais próximo que poderia.**

**Duas horas depois**

**Estou aqui, andando de um lado para o outro, esperando os familiares da enferma chegarem, o que deve demorar, pois como hoje é feriado o transito está horrível.**

**Vejo uma mulher de branco se aproximar a reconheci imediatamente, foi ela que atendera a _minha_ Kagome.**

**#Senhor, por favor acompanhe-me, a senhora Higurashi pediu que eu lhe chamasse, mas devo informar-lhe que ela está fraca, devido as conseqüências causadas pelo cigarro e o álcool na criança.Tente convence-la a não fumar nem beber durante a gestação. – Falou a médica.**

**_Gestação?_Ela estava _grávida?_Seria _meu _filho?E se fosse, por que não _me_ contou.Entrei no quarto e a vi deitada na cama, estava um pouco abatida, seu rosto mostrava o cansaço que se instalara em seu corpo, e ela veio falando.**

**#Inu-yasha, por favor, não me interrompa, se você o fizer não conseguirei ter coragem o suficiente para terminar. – Olhou-me suplicante, para que eu concordasse, o que eu fiz de bom grado, queria saber essa tal história. – Quando brigamos naquele dia eu soube que estava grávida, eu iria lhe contar, mas primeiro preferi perguntar se você largaria o vicio, quando você falou que não, resolvi que não era bom termos uma criança, e fui para a casa da minha mãe.**

**#Kagome, eu...**

**#Só que eu reclamei de você e fui fraca também, entrei em depressão, pensava em me matar – Aquilo bateu fundo em meu peito, eu era a causa de tanta _tristeza – _mas, resolvi que não, por causa do nosso filho, entretanto eu me entreguei ao cigarro e ao álcool, e agora não consigo mais me conter, estou _triste, em depressão_ e não vou conseguir sozinha – Falou chorando o que de tudo mais me machucou.**

**#Kagome, tudo bem, eu vou lhe ajudar, também tentarei parar de beber.**

**#Inu-yasha, você tem me machucado demais, principalmente quando me beijou a força, dpeois de nos separarmos...**

**#Eu fiz isso?**

**#Sim, você estava bêbado.**

**#Desculpe-me, agora...hum...posso acariciar sua barriga? – Falei, sentindo meu rosto se aquecer, eu sabia que estava envergonhado.**

**#Claro, Inu-kun – Falou se segurando para não rir.**

**Me aproximei da cama e carinhosamente acariciei a barriga, já amava aquela criança, mesmo sabendo da existência dela no mesmo dia, eu sentia como se já a conhecesse fazia séculos.**

**#Posso...Lhe beijar? – Falei mais envergonhado.**

**#P-P-Pode – Falou também corada.**

**Aproximei meu rosto do dela e perto de seu ouvido falei:**

**#Você fica linda envergonhada.**

**Beijei os lábios dela, estava com saudade do beijo dela, de tocar o rosto dela, da voz dela.Ou seja, estava com saudade de Kagome.Enquanto a beijava acariciava a barriga, o que fazia dar pequenos ruídos, como se fizesse cosquinha.Nos separamos e eu após um tempo lhe beijei de novo, por ama-la eu faria qualquer coisa.**

**#K-chan, volta a morar comigo? – Falei.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Oie!Desculpe a minha demora por um mês e 10 dias, foi porque eu não sabia como continuar, agora saibam, a fic ainda não vai terminar, lembrem-se a Kagome só está com dois meses de gravidez, apesar deles terem se acertado ainda vão haver muita confusão, e ela, assim como ele está com um vicio, ou melhor dois._

_**Respostas:**_

_**Natsumi Takahashi: Oie!A primeira a comentar né?Bom, muito obrigada!Espero que aprove o capítulo e COMENTE!**_

_**Jaque-chan: Não, querendo ou não o Inu ainda está gostando da Kagome, o que não permitira que ele fizesse esta maldade, sabe eu ainda não sei como o Inu vai se sustentar, você descobrirá mais tarde!Huahuahua, ô risada tosca ¬¬.Obrigada pelo comentário e COMENTE de novo.**_

_**Dani-chan:Desculpe a demora, eu sei que demorei, mas prometo tentar ser mais rápido, possivelmente ida 28 eu terei outro capítulo, mas só devo voltar a postar em Fevereiro, pois o mês de Janeiro estarei em uma viagem.Mas, assim que possível estarei postando, COMENTE de novo ok?Bjs, Algum ser.**_

_**Ashley-inu: Oie!Desculpa a demora, agora é coitado do bebê.Eu vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível!COMENTE de novo, ok?**_

_**Anna.C.Lenox:Oie!Acho que nem amando muito eu aturaria, eu teria ido embora na Segunda vez que ele ficasse bêbado, sou um 'pouco muito' pavio curto, se é que me de novo viu?Bjs, Algum ser**_

_**MaryHimura: Ah!Como é bom receber review de uma autora que eu amo!Espero que comente de novo neste capítulo e me perdoa a demora, juro que o mais breve possível estarei atualizando!Se possível COMENTE de novo, ok?Seja para criticas, para me matar pela demora, para dizer que está gostando ou que simplesmente está achando um lixo!**_

_**Mila Himura:Oie!Achou original?Que bom!espero que leia e que COMENTE, está bem?Bjs, Algum ser.**_

_**Kmilinha-chan:Oie!Ah, eu deixei no outro, mas que pena que você não vai mais escrever, estou muito chateada, mas vou continuar acompanhando com a outra autora, entendo como é complicado continuar, e não há ninguém que comente, só algumas almas CARIDOSAS, é muito difícil.Mas, te parabenizo pela fic.Bjs, Algum ser, e minhas sinceras melhoras pro teu dedo.**_

_**Sakura-chan:Que bom que gosta do codinome, e espero que COMENTE neste novo capítulo, ta?Mal a demora, é que se sabe, fim de ano, bloqueio, correria...Resultados de provas e ainda eu estava em época de provas quando postei.Bjs, algum ser.**_

**Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, e por favor comentem...Boas festas, UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO, E QUE CONSIGAM TUDO QUE QUEREM!**


End file.
